


The Alien I Saved From Area 51 | エイリアンボーイフレンド

by Paranormally_Normal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, F/M, area 51, don't actually fucking raid area 51 you /are/ going to get shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranormally_Normal/pseuds/Paranormally_Normal
Summary: !Based on https://brimdraws143.tumblr.com/post/186542528771/area-51-allura-got-herself-an-alien!(Gift for Brim!)A group of two young adults and four teenagers find themselves bored out of their minds and decide to take an online joke to the next level. Equipped with one determined but wild young woman that won't take "You do realize we're most likely going to get shot, right?" for an answer, one team leader with an inside job, an emo ninja with a worrisome vast collection of knives, one 'I-Am-Hackgirl' that's the youngest but smarter than everyone in the room combined, a tank who breaks down doors when he smells that something burned in the kitchen, and one hopeless romantic that Naruto-runs from his problems.Saying fuck-all to everything they had to do in that week of September, they start planning on their raid of Area 51.





	The Alien I Saved From Area 51 | エイリアンボーイフレンド

"Voltron? Really? You want to name our group after that 80's show?" Inquired one crossed-arm Keith who was slouching on a three-person light grey couch. To his right sat a petite girl fixated to her laptop, typing as the others chatted and chiming in from time to time; and to his left sat a hopeless "loverboy", as they all nicknamed him, who was trying to hit on the lady in front who was about 5 years his senior.

"Well, that _is_ how we all met, remember? At the con last year, matching names, all of that" Allura scolded mullet-boy, her hands resting on her hips as she leaned forward a bit. He pinched the bridge of his nose as mister loverboy Lance leaned back and stretched his arms to rest them at the back of his head. Just then, Shiro, the owner of the apartment they are in at the moment and the only responsible adult in the group, walks out of the kitchen with six popcorn bags- one for each or two for Pidge, depending on whether or not Lance pisses her off and she steals his. 

"Thank you, Shiro." Says Allura as she takes her share then opens it to reveal the pleasant warm smell of caramel popcorn.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Replies Pidge, opening hers which was a butter and salt mix, just as she liked it. Shiro had a playful smile at the young girl's nickname that she gave him. Meanwhile, Lance let out an excited _WOHOO!_ once he got his, and Keith thanked Shiro like the other two. In the end, he remained with two bags. One for himself and one for Hunk, who was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey guys, anyone knows if aliens like human food?" Hunk called out of the kitchen, debating whether or not to make more for the possible extraterrestrial life they'll find tomorrow. Without lifting her gaze, Pidge replies "Let's find out- LANCE, DO YOU LIKE HUMAN FOOD?!" 

Shiro chuckled while still eating his popcorn, covering his mouth so he wouldn't be indecent, while Allura and Hunk just started laughing heartedly. Even Keith had a smirk on his face.

"H-HEY!! I'M NOT AN ALIEN!!" The boy yapped defensively.

"Are you _sure_ _?_ " Replied Pidge almost instantly, now looking with a dead-serious expression into Lance's eyes. And then, silence.

He was actually _thinking_ if he was truly human.

"Oh my gosh..." Allura giggled softly behind her hand at the sight. _'Pidge, you smart girl'_ she congratulated in her mind.

"Alright, alright, time is passing and we still need a plan." Said Shiro, taking pity on the poor guy and changing the subject. Just then, Allura placed her popcorn bag on the coffee table in front and went to get some markers and a map she brought in her bag. Pidge went to steal a piece of Allura's popcorn, a feat which promptly failed as the defensive woman tapped her hand with a marker. The girl quickly pulled her hand back and started digging into her remaining popcorn.

Allura placed her popcorn bag aside in favor of making space for the map on the coffee table.

"Alright, let's do this!" She said, popping the cap out of her marker.

* * *

"I can't fucking believe we're doing this." Grunted Pidge as the warning signs of Area 51 started appearing on the road next to them, just like their fellow comrades that were starting to arrive one by one.

"Language." Hissed Shiro, disappointed at the young girl's extensive swear-word vocabulary.

"Eyes on the road!" Remarked Allura towards Shiro. The woman sat in the passenger seat of their rented minicab, and the rest- except Shiro who was driving- were in the back seats.

"We're so going to get shot" Says Keith as they slow down almost right outside the gates, parking near a couple of other cars. Pidge throws her hands up.

"EXACTLY, THANK YOU!" She said, happy that someone finally agreed with her, even though it was a little too late. 

They all exited the car. One by one, they started taking their necessities out of the trunk of the car.

Then they all lined up at the left side, shoulder to shoulder, backpacks on their backs with various tools to help them when raiding.

"Alright, all, we'll be going over the plan one more time!" Allura said as she took her default pose- hands on her hips and legs just a bit parted, standing tall and confident. She started from left to right.

"Shiro and Pidge, you go in first! Shiro, you flirt with the guards to distract them while Pidge sneaks in and hacks the place." Said the confident lady with a white bun of hair that seemed to reflect the sunlight in a way it almost looked like a lightbulb.

"Why is Shiro supposed to flirt with the guards again?" Inquired Keith, arms crossed and eyebrows drawn together in a confused expression.

"Have you seen his jawline?" Said Allura as if it was obvious.

"Yeah, he could cut diamonds with that!" Chimed in one Pidge, her right arm stretched to point at Shiro's jaw.

"And his height-" Said Lance before being unceremoniously interrupted by none other than Shiro.

"Can we stop talking about how my jaw can cut rocks?" He says.

" _Diamonds._ " Pidge corrects.

He facepalms and groans.

"Well then, Lance, you naruto run to the side of Area 51 with Hunk to bust down the underground hatch." Allura steps in front of the two. Hunk gives her a smile and a thumbs up while Lance...

"Anything you say, princess~" He replied.

Silence.

"Pidge, bring in the boot." Said Allura with a sigh.

"Wait, a boot?!" Yapped one worried Lance.

"Right away." Said Pidge with a smile, going back to the trunk and bringing the woman a single boot.

"Oh no! It's the boot, EVERYBODY BRACE YOURSELVES!" Said Hunk with wide eyes as she saw Allura grab the boot by the front part, pointing the heel at Lance. The others took a step back from the poor boy.

"WAIT, WHAT'S THE BOOT ABOUT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He held his arms over his head, preparing for anything that Allura may enact on him.

"Lance, I bequeath to you..." Says Allura, staring directly into the soul as Keith shrinks a bit.

"Oh she's gonna do itttt..." He inhales sharply.

"A boot to the head." She says one more time, but nothing happens. Lance lowers his arms after about 10 seconds of just silence and anticipation.

And then she strikes.

"OWWW!" He rubs the top of his head. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" He hissed as Allura walked over to Keith, ignoring her victim's cries.

"Once we get the all-clear, Keith and I will infiltrate the underground facility and meet you all there." She said and they all straightened up and saluted, well, except Lance- who was still bummed out about receiving a boot to the head.

* * *

The group was eating the lunch prepared by Hunk for that day. They all reasoned that going into combat on an empty stomach is not a good idea.

And then they hear a honk.

"Heeey paladorks!!" Calls out a familiar voice.

"MATT!" Pidge jumps up from her spot on the grass once she recognized her brother through the lowered window in the back. The van pulled up next to their car and parked there. Soon enough, a group called "The Blade of Marmora" exited.

_Furries._

"I'm glad the fur-kin and the gamers could halt our war and come together for this event." Says Matt with a smirk, nose up as he imitated aristocracy and hand forward to meet Pidge's in a handshake. They started laughing.

"Oh man, you're sporting that fursuit." Pidge then spots the others.

"On second thought, you all do." She chuckles at the plethora of fursuits that tried to look way too serious for their cartoonish style.

Keith shrinks and basically sinks into the back of the trunk, trying to make himself as invisible as he can.

"Hey man, what's the matter?" Asks Hunk, intrigued at Keith's sudden change of attitude.

"Nothing, I'm fine-" He replies before being cut off.

"OH HEY K9!" Waved Matt over to Keith.

Hunk could barely hold in a chuckle.

"K9? Isn't that what they call police dog- Ohhh..." And then it clicked for Hunk.

"I had a dark past, okay?!" Said Keith as he tried to ignore the furries that were a couple of feet away from them.

"WAIT, KEITH'S A FURRY?!" Lance chimed in as he was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"AM NOT!" Keith replied defensively.

"ARE!" Lance countered.

"WAS!" Confesses Keith, who was one step ahead from taking Allura's boot out of her hand and beating the shit out of the naruto runner.

Luckily, the loud sound of a battle horn interrupted all the bickering.

"Okay everyone, communicators on! One more signal and we start!" Chirped Allura, turning her earpiece on. So did the others.

"Good luck you all!" Said Matt, waving at them as he and the other furries got on their position.

They could see the guards start to pop up.

And then, the second horn.

It was go time.

* * *

Hours have passed and by sheer luck, they had all survived. Now the "Paladins of Voltron" were scattered around the underground part of Area 51, in search of aliens. 

"I found one!" Gasped Hunk into the earpiece, trying to be as quiet as possible as he marveled at a tall creature with a rock-like skin structure. It seemed nice. She seemed nice.

"Alright, get it out of there, meet you at the car." Instructed Shiro while still searching for anything at this point.

One by one, they all found themselves an alien, or in Pidge's case, a really cool sentient robot-pet. Except Allura. She was still searching.

Her earpiece suddenly made a static noise which startled her. She held her boot up in case anyone tried to attack her. Looking to her left and right across the dim-lit corridor, she spots a pair of golden eyes fixated at her.

Allura's heartbeat starts going sky-high as she approaches.

"H-Hello? I come in peace!" She attempts to talk to the creature inside the enclosure to the right, being held behind thick glass. It was standing tall with a robe covering its entire body, except its face.

Its violet face.

Or is that magenta? She questioned inside her mind as the red lights didn't help much with illuminating its face.

Allura immediately planted her hand on the hand scanner, and it worked as Pidge previously overridden their system in such a way to allow access to all handprints. The glass slid open and she was now standing face to face with the creature. They stared at each other in awe- She stared at the first alien she has ever met and it stared at the first human it ever found interesting.

"Friend?" It spoke with a purr and a surprisingly British accent. Allura was taken aback, but it all just stirred her curiosity furthermore.

"Yes, friend." She smiled and reached her hand up near its face. The creature pressed its nose against her hand and sniffed in the manner of a cat meeting a stranger. It then pressed its cheek against the soft of her palm. Using her free hand, she gently lowers its robe hoodie, only to reveal a big wave of hair very similar to her own. White with silver strands that shimmered from the red lights. Its face, _his_ face. ' _Oh no, he's hot._ ' Allura thought to herself as a blush spread across her cheeks. The big, handsome purple alien suddenly looked to his right as his ears twitched. Guards.

He quickly scooped her up and ran towards the exit he so clearly memorized when he was transported here. Allura wraps her arms around his neck, eyes wide open as she thinks how ironic this must be. Right as they got to the hatch, the male-looking creature leaped up as it couldn't use the ladder. They were soon back on the surface.

The blushy mess of a woman clung onto her alien and then pointed at her group that was already at their car, waiting for her worried sick.

"Y-you can put me down now" She stuttered at the creature, who's features were much more visible now in the white light of lamp posts. He was surprisingly gentle, slowly lowering her down with her feet on the sandy cement. Allura kept eye contact as she took his hand firmly in hers, searching for their way out and to the group.

"ALLURA!! OH, WE WERE SO WORRIED! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Exclaimed Hunk as his alien hugged him and made comforting chirping noises.

"Yes," She giggled and looked up at her alien, holding his hand tighter as he smiled back at her.

"Gang, I want you to meet..." Allura pointed her palm towards the tall alien man so he may introduce himself.

"Lotor." He finally replies.


End file.
